


flourishing in death and destruction

by orphan_account



Category: REALLY smpearth to be fair, SMPLive, in general minecraft people, smpearth - Fandom
Genre: Empires - Freeform, Kinda Confusing, OOC characters, discontinued, first few chaps are mainly flashbacks, for like wilbur lol cause my mans in a puddle, forced alliances, not rlly shipping fic, sad :(, yrs minecraft!!! fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: peacefully, he attempts to destroy this forced alliance.
Relationships: no relations.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	1. flashback, and the daisies that grow

**Author's Note:**

> lol funny moment
> 
> yes its confusing i am sory

he stares at the city once more.

the lakes have suddenly dried out, the trees faded into dusted ash, and he feels it fill his lungs. his body catching the disease, becoming it. though, he doesn't do anything. he knows this fate, the reality of the whole world and the destruction. a simple breath led to distasteful actions, and he wanted to avoid that. ever since the forbidden empire had taken over the earth, sometimes, you cannot hide from anything anymore. there was always one eye that would carefully hover over you, grabbing you- never fading away. the earth's only chance was entrusted to one, and he didn't know what to exactly do. wilbur was the enemy of the empire, but was a friend of the leader. well, he was unsure now due to the letters being thrown around the cities. the posters gliding around, never leaving his eyes. in the small alley, he looked down, avoiding the little hut that led to his house, and grabbed the poster. it had smelt like gunpowder and it had made him cough. how enticing. wilbur breathes again.

"wanted!

young man, tall, brown hair and brown eyes.

usually carries a large guitar and wears a beanie.

this man is wanted for going against the empire. if seen, 

tell the police at once.

reward

reward offered when found WITH evidence.

anyone who is seen with him will be brought towards questioning."

  
he doesn’t feel like submitting, bending himself and changing his ways towards the new leadership. he also really didn’t want to see, him, the one who had spread his beliefs everywhere has taken over his little island with a small population, full of beautiful flowers and stray animals willing for adoption. he remembers, months ago, as he was searching for potential building materials was the large plane. the plane that had started it all. that month, that triggered everything.

it was vivid, as he called over his dog to help inspect the crashed plane which was burnt down, and he was worried that the person inside was dead. however, he saw the slight hand peek out, twirling around- and he knew what to do. grabbing the hand, he helped them out, slowly but harshly. it felt weird, and he glanced to any possible sign or flag, which would tell where or which empire they would hail from. wilbur did have a so called “empire” but he didn’t bother expanding it, and was more into trading and gaining more materials to further expand his technology and overall land for himself, and the citizens. the hand, gloved, pristine leather. as the hatched open, he's in extreme shock. it was one of the largest growing leaders, techno. dresses in royal, doesn't fight like one- fights like someone more powerful, something rare in the whole society of the rich and the wonderful. he's slightly more taller, due to the heel, and stares at the chocolate eyes that stare at him back. wilbur notices the very.. pink ornaments that hang around his clothes and luxurious crown, tinted in dust. his hair is also pink, but he can see the faded dark blonde hair. though, the dust and dirt had ruined the image- feeling more of a splatter on a beautiful painting. he looked at himself, his was quite plain. as a small empire leader, he was just casually wearing one of his limited sweatshirts and jeans. nothing special, but he really didn't care at all. ah, fuck, he needed to focus. he shook his head and pinched himself a little, just in case he wasn't dreaming or anything dumb. wilbur heard the slight chuckle and looked back up.

"are you.. okay?" techno said, looking at his arm covered in the honey sweatshirt.

"oh, yeah! i'm good, i should really be asking you that- are you fine?" wilbur replied quickly, awkwardly. his dog just sat there, simply just vibing in the distance.

"eh, could be better. was flying around, but christ, i have no fucking clue what happened. is it okay if you helped?"

"don't worry about it, dude. i can help, i've got a spare plane with me around here. follow me."

wilbur's land had many dutch-style houses, pretty and in many different colours. it was wonderful to look at, even though it wasn't even at near completion. it had felt homey, and warm. flowers spread around the grass, different types- roses, sunflowers and even small flowers that techno himself did not know, as he hadn't really bothered. until now, of course. wilbur himself seemed also very warm, smiling with his dogs. techno had noticed that he also had carried a guitar with him, and he wondered what he could play. he did seem to have that musician look, in some weird hipster way. they both went in the largest house, built with wood and terracotta like the rest. friendly and pleasant, the small room was packed with multiple interesting objects and items. techno walked around the place, as wilbur mumbled that he would get something for him to eat, disappearing in the little room that was thought to be the kitchen. techno looked closer at the objects, carefully looking at them. to be fair, he did know who wilbur was- but not largely. probably due to the fact that his empire ignored his area, and also due to them not really being allies. but his co-leader was friends, and he heard small pieces of him. there were many photographs with him and others that he could vaguely recognize. there were also figures on top of the fireplace, a flag- brittany, he knew, and a strange poster of some korean guy. he seemed very.. fashionable, but after some prodding and thinking, it was one of the most popular k-pop singers in korea. he wondered why wilbur owned it, was he a fan or something? 

"err, that's not really mine!" wilbur came, holding food and placing it on the table. "they're from a close friend! it's one of their... i don't know, biggest attractions, i guess?"

"ah, i see" he replied, and sat down on one of the chairs with wilbur. he noticed the food, and looked back at him. it was a little awkward, due to them not really interacting much together. he still was dusty, and as nearly grabbed one of the warm biscuits, wilbur quickly sprang back up. 

"hey! i forgot about the clothes. you can't really be wearing all of that, they're dirty- and uh, you live far away. you'll smell, borrow mine."

"nah, don't worry, that would be asking for too much-"

"it's not really a big deal, dude. you can return it back when you're not busy, it shouldn't be that far, i think?" he grabs the clothing, bringing it to his arms and opens it out, showing the white turtleneck with small blue details. it suited him. "here, you can wear this. it's clean, and warm. good for where you're going! you can change in the other room, i need to quickly do something in the kitchen."

techno put the turtleneck on, and stared at a nearby mirror. it was pretty nice, and he admired the little living room. he noticed the dogs play around in the dirt, and the flowers growing around. he would go on his phone and contact his fellow mates, but he knew it was destroyed during the crash. a few minutes later, wilbur came back, holding a chest.

"hey, could you do me something, if that's okay?" he smiled, handing over the chest.

"yeah, sure. what is it?" taking the chest, he opened it. small supplies of flowers, food and simple materials from mining were in it.

"could you give this, well, to you know." he winked, "as a surprise, of course! he helped me with the bridge, so i wanted to give back."

"ah, alright."

"by the way, you can take my railway if you want! it's called the transalantic median!" wilbur turned brighter, and pointed at the long bridge. "it basically connects north america to europe, which is pretty epic. if any of your allies are near france, you can just hop in their plane. it'll be easier than taking the plane, really." 

techno pondered. it would take shorter, and he doubted there would be any real issues, but still. 

"it's not that risky, don't worry!" as if he could read his mind, wilbur opened the door and guided him to the main part of the railway. "there's not much mobs around here, so it's all good. anyway, if you have any issue just contact me. here's my discord, i'll just write it on paper and put it in the chest."

a few minutes later, they were ready to part. the railway was pretty cool, he had to admit, and as he got on, he saw the dog just running around. it was pretty cool, and wilbur was interesting. he would have to pay another visit, if he could remember where exactly he was. he didn't want to mention he didn't even know where he was, because that would be embarrassing, so he decided against it. they said their goodbye, and they parted off- feeling happy to meet someone new.

though, it was the start of something that would blossom dangerously, and steadily. 


	2. another one! and the demons seethe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let us dance in the alliance of joy.
> 
> wilbur remembers another snippet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha this is kinda pee i think im sorry :((((((9
> 
> also!  
> this “memory” doesn’t happen DIRECTLY after the plane accident. this is really because they aren’t really “friend” friends at that stage, but you’ll see later on how they become closer friends.

it is 4:00am. wilbur drinks some milk.

he has still not been found, _yet._ it was quite an achievement, honestly. hiding from the most powerful leader currently was pretty, well, darn good. however he does know he is still on the watch- knowing that he is top priority of all the wanted lists, on top with the murderers and the ones who commit ungodly crimes to the world. it felt like a small daisy, covered in withering dark roses- falling apart, one still there, yet, he knows he will crumble. wilbur knows he will get found and question. wilbur knows he will see _his_ face, him again. he can imagine the little smile of his, one that used to fill him with happiness now turned into fear. he could feel more memories flooding around, and he placed the milk cup and sat back down in his bed, pulling the covers and groaning. he hated being like this. it made him feel dumb, and pathetic. he couldn't really do anything- no more adventures, exploring or even hanging around with his precious dogs. he remembers the little "deal" that was proposed to him quite a while ago, one that made him feel regret. he closes his eyes and remembers.

it was quite a.. different deal, one would say. wilbur had been exposed- by the leader himself. the chaos was large, his people running, screaming but not dying. they were alive and they had all ran away with their crops into the little underground houses. he didn't wash any blood off his hands after the deal, nor bury anyone in the beautiful grass with little sunflowers blooming. though, he did see the shining pink hair and crown, the enchanted diamond sword and the hard stare, looking around through the running villagers. if looks could kill, well, wilbur wouldn't be dead yet. he wasn't spotted from the tall man. until, the point and shout from one of his villagers showing a nearby small fire that triggered a similar one in techno's eyes. the stare was so blinding, and so dark. he could feel it behind him, and he turned around slowly. there techno was, in all his glory, no speck or dust clinging on his clothes compared to wilbur's dirty sweatshirt and slightly untied laces on his boots. he didn't know what to say. please stop endangering my people? leave me alone, after what happened months ago? please stop spying on me and leave me alone? just don't bother me? they all seemed risky. so he decided to not really spit out some half-arsed request and just looked back.

a smile. a bright one, he noticed. "wilbur! hello! how.. surprising to see you here, haha!"

he knew he was trying to joke..? he didn't know. "uh, techno, that's really unfunny-"

"anyways." it was more colder, different from his smile. "i missed.. the alliance. it sucks now, really! so pointless," he said, chucking his enchanted hoe on the floor, "like. you should really accept it again. wilbur. where else do you have to go? you're making the wrong mistakes like you did months ago." another swift kill towards a random chicken. "c'mon, dude!"

"techno, i need time, you know. you just did this raid, and look what happened here. you can screw off for a little bit, that would be lovely."

the enchanted sword is taken out again. "i don't think you're making the right choices, wilbur. will your iron armor really protect you? just accept the deal. no worries, surely."

"no, i really won't." he notices his dogs quickly come to him, guarding him. he felt little relief. little.

"oh! they've grown wilbur, wow! how impressive. mind if i, well?" before wilbur could react, techno grabbed a small leash, and grabbed the dogs. "it would really suck if they drowned!"

he didn’t even see it coming, the dogs were with techno in a lightning snap. now that was the true strike, the one that he couldn’t bear to lose now. his dogs were special to him, guiding him from the beginning of settling in the island and marking the territory, slowly building and developing technology and overall employment throughout. the dogs were always there for him, and wilbur could see the shine of the diamond sword. he didn’t believe this, it had felt like techno had been possessed; changed into a different man, thoughts and emotions mixed into a dangerous mess. however, he can visualise the times of when they would both take the dogs out to play, but that had been easily broken in front of him. the sharp glaze and the hard rope, little whimpers of confusion struck him.

”techno. listen to yourself, this isn’t really worth it. you know how much they mean to me, you know- drop this, please.” he could hear the sounds of the whimpers and refused to stare at anything but the ground.

”it is worth it, wilbur. you’re interesting,” another glare. “and you could gain so much from being my ally. going against me isn’t worth it at all. your current allies are somehow connected to mine, so, really, who are you going to call when your iron armour finally snaps away?” and a point, directly towards his helmet. 

wilbur realises this for a few seconds, turning his head towards the roaring fires and the smoke. he really didn’t want to be in this situation, just wanted to be small and not territorial. just wanted to live life happily with his dogs and small apartments with fresh biscuits from his friends. not stupid raids and deals that would lead to greater rewards but also a deep invasion of privacy and personal thoughts.   
  


but his dogs were really too much. he secretly knew inside that techno would not do anything to them, but the thoughts of separation wouldn’t be ideal. though, the next words he had spoken were quite worse.

”look. you’re deep in thought.” he hands one of his dogs a bone, and smiles at it, petting the soft fur. it prickles wilbur in a strange way, but he dismisses it. “you’re probably thinking, wow, techno, you’re meant to be dangerous! shouldn’t you be doing worse things?”

wilbur notices that he’s opening a chest, slightly humming. “of course i wouldn’t, wilbur! you’re one of my closest friends. someone who i can joke around with, and just have fun. to do any damage towards you or your empire would be damage for me, really. it would,” another flick and the skeleton near him dies, “piss me off, y’know? but listen here. become allies with me, and i won’t take your dogs, your villagers and your overall land. if you disagree, we’re enemies! not you, but your empire. you’ll see what happens, i’ll give you two weeks.”   
  


grabbing the plane and hopping in, techno smiles again. it’s strange and mysterious, yet wilbur does not care. the words of “enemies” ring in his head, and he ignores the little goodbye as the fighter flies off. the fire manages to delve down quickly, as if his presence had caused destruction merely by stepping foot. he didn't know how this all would play out. grabbing his phone in his back pocket, he made a few announcements via lights and voice boxes installed in case of a war for the people. it was simple, to be careful of any new villager or traveler. welcome them with kindness, but do not let that be your cause of downfall. he clicked his tongue and added another announcement, if techno was seen anywhere near, alert the police and officials straight away. do not hesitate. wilbur sighs again. he wanted to talk to someone about the whole issue, but he didn't know if that was safe. while he had many small alliances with other nations and empires, he wasn't sure if giving this information would be exactly helpful. it may cause some broken ones, which leads to a restriction of trading and economical issues overall. he didn't want to risk that, of course. he just wanted to sleep.

for some reason, it is now 4:32am.

wilbur snaps back into reality, stares at the carved guitar and the ram horns on the desk, breathes twice and sneezes. the milk is lukewarm, the steam gone and the room feels muskier. he really hated thinking about stupid memories in such a dangerous state, but it had always fallen back multiple times in such lonely times like this. he reminded himself that he needed to pick up some chests gifted from allies that were secretly helping him out, mainly angel and charlie. it was full of fresh fruits and small vital trading materials such as emeralds and gold. he was really grateful, but at the same time worried for the state of the two. if techno found out, who knows what would happen. wilbur is already having difficulty with hiding, still, but..

he forgets about it all. grabbing some apples, he puts them in the basket and grabs his large coat, brown and over sized for his body. he was given it by a villager who he helped with mining diamonds for a long trip across the ocean, and made it for him. it was lovely, little patterns and swirls. cosy sheep wool hugged him. it was really the only warmth he received, and he refused to take it off when going out. the hood made him feel, hidden- unseen by all. now he had to cover himself and hide his identity for months- he couldn't possibly afford to travel to his allies right now. it was confusing.

it is 4:57am. his laptop is on, but no one cares.


	3. stop breathing, just choke the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilbur goes outside for mining, unaware of everything.
> 
> another memory, on how they became close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha funky
> 
> dear lord i hate the chapter titles i do but im not creative so

wilbur realized after a few days that he slowly was losing some materials, more importantly, coal for light. ever since he had been wanted, he had hidden in the deep depths of his land and had given the leadership to charlie, secretly. he knew that he was doing a good job as he sent multiple logs every few days to show any progress or just new development in general, which made him smile. the joys of stranded by yourself with limited supplies. he decided he should really move underground, just in case. in order to do this, though, he had to probably start mining and grab more supplies and build a stronger base. noticing a wooden hut in thick trees would be too obvious, mainly as most villagers had stuck together in fear of losing important hand outs that were given for survival (mainly wooden weapons, apples and trading materials.) so he had started, mining down- grabbing the stones, iron and coal. he had taken many things with him for his little base, removing all the wood from before and taking it in many boxes. he remembered to take the electrical supplies so he could use his laptop and phone for communication. he hoped that it wouldn't make too much noise, as it sometimes fizzed around dangerously. plugging some headphones, wilbur opened his phone and scrolled around checking if the signal was correct, so he could dig further down and start the base completely fresh. his dogs were near him and walked around slowly- tensely, as if something was lurking around the bushes. watching him closely. ready to grab him and drown him in the stunning blue sea, pushing him down and down, with no one to save him, alone-

but he steadies himself. the base is almost complete, after a few hours. just a little more stock here and there and he'll be ready. he did need to close up the hole, too. it would be suspicious if a mysterious large hole was just on the island, especially with planes flying around during the day. just some more little details, and he'll be perfectly fine underground. with the intentions of building more space, wilbur can let his dogs roam free. he was weary about leaving them alone. as he climbed back up to grab another box, he noticed something quite strange on the ground. something that he didn't really.. own. something, that made him feel sick. it was a dusty note, almost as if it had fallen from a plane-

no, it couldn't fucking be.

was techno that fucking.. smart?

this was impossible, fucking impossible. wilbur was worried, shaken to the core. if he knew where he was, then this would be extreme trouble. he would need to dig even faster down and move locations quickly. but he didn't read the note until now, opening it with trembling hands. the note was pretty short, but his worries increased as he read on.

"wilbur! 

hiding there isn't that helpful, isn't it!

it's quite obvious. change of biome, eh?"

that was weird. wilbur was still in his country, so there wasn't any change of biome.. was techno tricking him, or is he just tricking him? was this even techno himself, or someone that was dear allies with him? he had literally no idea. reading on, he thought carefully about the entire issue.

"or am i wrong? i probably am.

you probably haven't left your country!

i'm still trying to find you, you know.

i've managed to plant these quite.. special notes! 

how, you may ask? well, my.. allies have managed to plant these notes all around the world! isn't that fun.

also gave some to orphans. even better, well, i mean- what will they do? ask their parents?

anyways, whatever. we planted, around a million across the world? maybe more?

they actually turn into plants or trees suited to where they were if they haven't been touched.

however.. as you're reading this, i know you've seen my message. probably know a brief idea of where you are.

so, maybe- you should think of an answer when we meet!"

when wilbur stopped reading the note, he noticed it started to fade into little black dust. oh fuck, he thought. that really wasn't good. he really wasn't in the goddamn mood to meet techno, or just really anyone right now. however, he should call someone to make sure he would know what exactly was going on. on earth, there are many countries with different thoughts and perspectives towards many issues. some get along, some don't. every couple of weeks, every countries leader would all talk about the current issues, and plant more ideas or just general agreements or debates. ever since wilbur had ran away, he couldn't attend the meetings and didn't know what was happening. luckily, charlie had been covering for him for a bit until he was exposed. he knew he was busy with something else, as he was told when he was checking on his phone this morning. he wondered if angel, another one of wilburs friend and allies would tell him a thing or two about techno and his current little plans. if he was still the focus, the main target that he wanted to catch and complete. he called quickly, and and a few seconds she picked up.

"yo wilbur! you good?" her warm voice eased him a little.

"yeah, i'm digging down currently. are you still in the meeting thing, or are you on the break?"

"oh, yeah, i'm on the break! anythin you need? if it's about, well, y'know.. i can tell you!"

"mhm, it's about him. any updates, anything important?"

"well, it's fucking shit right now, man. he's STILL," she gets closer to the phone, "STILL TRYING TO FIND YOU AND PRODDING EVERYONE" which makes wilbur snort, making them both chuckle lightheartedly.

"but yeah, he's still trying to find you! i think he's stopped travelling really far, because for some reason he now knows you don't have your plane. i think he's heading for the east, then double checking your country tomorrow. no one really gave out any information, since, well, no one really knows about what's going on. oh wait, he's coming.. one second, let's change, the topic.."

wilbur quickly thought about what to do. maybe give a high pitched voice, just in case? oh well.

"ah, um, hello angel!" he put on his most australian accent, and he heard her laugh a little.

"oh yes, hello- er, dave the milkman! how are you doing with my orders?" she replied, as wilbur heard the scribbles of pencil and the flick of a notepad.

"yes yes! i'm doing very well ma'am. gotta grab the milk, you know, my wife isn't having it today. she fucking left again!"

"uh oh! that must suck, wil- dave! hope you get my orders soon!" in a few seconds, he heard a sigh and she resumed talking. 

"oh my god. he gave me the weirdest fucking look, he must think i'm goddamn mental. anyways, so about techno, he's going alone for some strange reason. watch out, he knows you're not in the main part of the city. he said something about you being either underground, or by the sea. so i'm assuming he'll check the coasts and then move.. i don't fucking know with that guy. he made that note- who knows what else he'll do? man, if something happens, tell me straight."

"alright, angel. thank you, i'll message you in a few hours!"

"see you!"

as they said their goodbyes, he ended the call and the music played again. he closed the trapdoor of his base and went to his new bed, and screamed in it for the tenth time this week. he hated this, what the fuck was even going on anymore. stupid techno and his goddamn, well, just everything. as he closed his eyes, wilbur felt another stupid memory tingling, reviving again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the (probably) last memory is next chapter which ill try to pump out as this chapter was quite short and not very filling at all
> 
> see u


	4. NOTICE

hello, it is i

it seems that i really have no motivation for this fanfiction anymore really, lol. i’m really sorry for this, but i genuinely cannot get any excitement or overall fun from writing this. i don’t know why, but it just happened. however, i wanted to make an explanation- this is kinda discontinued at the moment, and probably won’t be updated in a very long time. 

however? 

if you want small fanfictions of whatever you want, i could possibly be your guy. just hit me up on discord. i’m doing this because of boredom in general. none of them will be posted on ao3 but sent on docs or whatever. with shipping, i can write that however it would be better to be private. 

thanks for reading though and have a good day

discord: izayoi#1854


End file.
